Something I Can Never Have
by writting is love
Summary: Rachel wants one thing. And One thing only, Quinn Fabray. I suc at summaries sorry but at first it's set on the duet episode then will become a future fic.
1. Something I Can Never Have

**"Something I can Never Have" Chapter One **

"I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn said softly watching the brunettes face grow into pain.

"No...no I...understand." Rachel said smiling sadly.

They had been together since Quinn found out she was pregnant, and Rachel had been there since day one.

"It's just that I feel something for him. I mean if I wasn't I wouldn't have almost kissed him...maybe this means I'm not gay. I mean I gotta think about Beth." Quinn explained further; breaking Rachel's heart.

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Hey Quinn you ready?" Sam asked walking beside Quinn. He turned his head to see Rachel with a pink nose. "Rachel...hey you okay?" he asked kindly.

Rachel smiled nodding "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Sam smiled "Alright then." He took Quinn's hand making Rachel's heart stop.

Quinn gave Rachel one last slight smile then turned away. Walking hand in hand with Sam.

Rachel turned running as soon as they turned the corner. She ran past Kurt and Mercedes who yelled out "Rachel are you okay?"

She ran past Santana and Brittney smiling. She heard Brittney ask "San why is Rachel crying?"

"Cause Quinn's a dumb ass." is all she answered back.

She ran past Mike and Tina with a glaring Artie.

"I feel your pain Rachel." Artie said earning a sympathetic look from Tina.

She ran past Finn and Mr Shue talking. "Rachel!" Mr Shue called out with Finn as they watched tears stream down her face.

She ran past Puck's stopped truck at the stop sign.

"Hey pretty Jew why you crying!" Puck asked when he heard her sob.

She just kept running all the way home.


	2. When Did Your Heart Go Missing?

**Alright guys heres chapter two but remeber I own nothing...sadly. Well probably get to the future in like chapter four.**

**"Something I can Never Have" Chapter Two 'When Did Your Heart Go Missing?'**

"Rachel?" Rachel's dads asked as they took site of a soaked Rachel Berry crying against the door. Her parents Jonah and Jim both felt they're hearts drop when they saw Rachel slump against the white door sobbing as she clutched her chest where her heart used to be.

Her dads held Rachel tightly as she cried knowing Quinn must have ended it. Jim held back his anger knowing this was exactly what was going to happen since day one, and he let it happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was time to go back to school on Monday Rachel almost just skipped, but she knew if she did everyone would start fussing over her.

So she went through school with her ear phones on listening to music, and when it was time for class she just wrote out her feelings making them into lyrics, and sheet music.

"Hey Rachel!" Puck called out tapping Rachel on the shoulder.

Rachel turned taking a ear bud out "Oh hey Noah, what's up?"

"Look no one is stupid. We all know what happened between you and Q. But Rachel, Quinn is thinking straight."

In the corner of Rachel's eye she could see Sam and Quinn making their way to them.

"Look Noah, I gotta go." Rachel said then walked off. Puck looked to his right to see Quinn walking beside Sam, and scowled at the blonde, and walked off.

When Rachel went to class she had to shift her eye sight down to her paper when she saw Sam dropping Quinn off.

Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her till Ms Pillsbury came in.

"Rachel, can you please come to my office?"

Rachel's heart started to thump against her chest this was exactly how the wide eyed woman came in for Kurt when she found out about the boy's dad in the hospital.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat; putting her things away, and left the class room.

"Dad? Daddy? Mr Shue? Why are you guys here?" Rachel asked walking into the counslers room.

Mr Shue smiled widely along with her fathers.

"Rachel, I sent off the videos where you sang _'Don't Rain On My Parade' and 'Faithfully'_ to the head master at Julliard, and they absoulutly loved it." Mr Shue grinned.

"What?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"You were accepted, Rachel!" Jim smiled.

"But, I'm only a Junior." Rachel said in disbelief.

"Well see Rachel, you have the perfect grades to graduate this year in December." Ms Pillsbury explained.

"Mr...Mr Shue you got me into Julliard?" Rachel asked.

Mr Shue laughed "I just sent the video Rachel. The rest was all you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the bell rang Quinn ran to Ms Pillsbury's office. Her heart thumping, and nerves jumping. She was so scared something might have happened to Rachel's fathers.

She stopped looking through the glass seeing Rachel have her hands on her head then jump in her dads arms smiling, and crying. But Quinn noticed how everybody was smiling, not just her fathers. Mr Shue was laughing and patted Rachel on the back, and Ms Pillsbury smiled standing behind her desk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys so I know last week we did the duets, and well I think everybody should maybe do song of how they feel."

Quinn was about to walk up to Rachel, and ask what happened earlier, but Rachel walked over to Artie.

"Hey Artie." Rachel said softly to th bitter boy.

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"Artie I was wondering if you would like to work on a song with me?" Artie kept his gaze on Tina. "The song will help the both of us with the person we love."

Artie snapped his head over to Rachel "I'm in." He said hastely.

"Sweet" Rachel smiled sitting down.

"So what are we singing?" Artie asked.

Rachel looked down fiddling with her spiral. "Well...I kind of wrote a song."

"Yeah? I didn't know you write music." Artie said. "Can I see it?"

Rachel nodded and opened it up to the page of the lyrics and beat.

Arties eyes widened "Wow...Rach...this is really good."

"Really?" Rachel asked looking in his eyes.

"Seriously."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artie, and Rachel practiced, and showed the jazz band how to play the drums part till it was perfect.

Rachel and Artie were both putting away their guitars when Artie looked over at Rachel feeling a little bit better knowing he wasn't the only person with a broken heart.

"So Quinn left you for a monkey faced jock?" Artie said quirtly watching Rachel's movement stop. "I know the feeling...the heart feeling like it just dropped to the depths of the abyss."

"I don't get it Artie I never over crowded her or was needy, I help her with Beth. I-I thought I was a good girlfriend."

Artie saw the utter heart break in this girl and felt his break even more.

"You were a great girlfriend Rach, she...Quinn isn't thinking right."

"Why do people keep saying that." Rachel sighed sitting down running her hands over her face.

Artie sighed rolling infront of her. "I'm sorry, I know that gets really annoying."

"Artie...What Tina did...was...wrong. You didn't deserve that." Rachel said shaking her head.

Artie looked down "Yeah I did...I wasn't paying any attention to her."

"No...if that was the case then she would have told you. But I know for a fact that one day some lucky woman will fall for you, and when she does. Artie...don't let her go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright well does anybody have their songs done?" Mr Shue asked.

Nobody stood, but Artie raised his hand nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes, Artie?" Mr Shue called out.

"Is it alright if Rachel and I sing a song she wrote?"

Mr Shue grinned "Of course it is. Go right ahead."

**(When Did Your Heart Go Missing? by Rooney ****Belongs**** to Rooney)**

Rachel picked up her elctric guitar while Artie placed his base guitar on his lap. One of the boys from the jazz band sat on the stool in front of the drums.

All of glee leaned over their seats intersested to see what would happen.

Artie nodded to Rachel giving her the confidence to run with the song. Rachel nodded and started picking her strings; queing the drums.

RAchel started moving with the rythm kicking her feet up in a kick.

_**'Love don't come so easily This doesn't have to end in tragedy/ I have you and you have me/ Were one in a million why can't you see?'**_

_**'I'm waiting, waiting for nothing/ Your leaving leaving me hanging/ When did your heart go missing? When did your heart go missing?/ I treat you like a princess/ But your life is just one big mess/ When did your heart go missing?/ When did your heart go missing? Yeahh'**_

Rachel never took her eyes off of Quinn.

_**'I meant every word i said/ I never was lying when we talked in bed/ I'm retracing every step in my head/ What did I miss back then?/ I was so, so misled ohhh.'**_

Rachel jumped wailing her guitar.

_**'I'm waiting, waiting for nothing/ Your leaving leaving me hanging/ When did your heart go missing? When did your heart go missing?/ I treat you like a princess/ But your life is just one big mess/ When did your heart go missing?/ When did your heart go missing?'**_

_**'I don't understand/ How you could forget what we had, it's so wrong'**_

Everyone stood clapping, and dancing. Watching Rachel get really into it looking like a natural rockstar. Sam stood smiling, but Quinn pulled him back down her eyes threatning to spill tears.

_**'I'm waiting, waiting for nothing/ Your leaving leaving me hanging/ When did your heart go missing? When did your heart go missing?/ I treat you like a princess/ But your life is just one big mess/ When did your heart go missing?/ When did your heart go missing? **_

_**'Yeahh' **_Sam stood clapping hip bumping with Kurt. Everyone was having fun except the broken brunette, and the blonde. Both looking in each others eyes.

Artie kept singing When did your heart go missing staring at Tina as Rachel said...

_**'Things were so good. We had a little dream, a little dream together. Buy a house, settle down, do our thing. But you disappeared on me. And your heart, your heart went missin'. I don't know how to find it. I don't know where it is. I don't know where your heart went. It was here just the other day. Now it's gone. I'm gonna call the police. Call the investigator, the heart investigator'**_

"Wooo go sexy Jew rockstar! Owww! Now their's two bad asses in this group!" Puck grinned.

"Wooo, S Rach looked like...really sexy." Brittney said softy.

Santana smirked at a heartbroken Quinn.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel that was amazing!" Mr Shue beamed.

"Thank you, Mr Shue." Rachel half heartly smiled.

"Rachel that was really cool! You have got to play more of your songs. Are they on myspace or YouTube?" Tina asked.

"Uhh no where... yet." Rachel threw a smile at Mr Shue secretly, but it didn't go past Quinn who furrowed her eyebrows.

Rachel pulled out her case setting her guitar in it.

"Whoa, whoa Berry come on one more." Santana said hoping it would be another song that would tear Quinn to shreads.

"Yeah, Rach that was really awesome!" Sam grinned.

Rachel smiled back she knew Sam had no idea about her and Quinn only glee club did from last year, and well if Quinn was happy with Sam then she would be happy too...for her.

"Yeah Berry lay some Jew rock on us." Puck smirked.

"But...nobody nows how to play my songs." Rachel quietly.

"I bet the jazz band can do 'I'll Be'" Artie suggested smiling shyly.

"I..I don't know." Rachel said looking down "It's still a little rough."

"Please" Brittney pouted.

"Okay" Rachel said handing her journal to the jazz band who nodded smiling.

_**(This song belongs to Edwin Mccain tittled I'll Be.)**_

The band started slowly letting Rachel settle her nerves. Rachel gripped the mic holding it with one hand as the other gripped the stand.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **_Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes getting lost. _**  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth**_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Rachel meant it, she meant every word. She just hoped Quinn knew this.

_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead

Rachel remembered that night as clear as day. She and Quinn had made love for the first time. It was beautiful, and slow; as the rain fell softly against the roof, and window. _****_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  


_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**_

Quinn let out a silent shake of a sob knowing Rachel, really and truly loved her, and yet here she was with a guy she barely knew.

_**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**_

Sam still had no clue, but he touched Quinn's shoulder trying to comfort her, and picked her up and started slow dacing with her.

Everybody felt Rachel's heart fall just a little bit more, and they saw them the tears that were slowly falling._****_

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life.

Quinn turned around to see Rachel walking out with her case, and everybody silent as can be.


	3. The Leaving Song

**I own nothing...sadly. Oh, and Pete Wentz is gonna be Rachel's cousin named Pete Lewis Berry. The band members of who I think should play them Pete L. Berry (Wentz)-bass guitar, Andy H. Cohen (Hurley)- Drums, Joe Burnstein (Trohman)- guitar **

**"Something I can Never Have" Chapter Three 'The Leaving Song'**

As soon as I had found out about Julliard I had called my cousin Pete. I tell him everything; he's like an older brother; so obviously he knows all about Quinn. He had said he wished she was a guy so he could beat the shit out of him, but when I told him it actually helped me write more music and play a hell of a lot more than I used too. He said he couldn't be more proud of me, about how I took all that pain, and wrote it into something that shows how I feel, and how I'm picking myself back up and keeping my head held high by making something of myself. Pete is about 9 years older than me. He doesn't go to college but he did have a band up in Chicago but when the lead singer wanted more money than fans they kicked him out. He said he was actually gonna move back to New York City pretty soon. Which is great because he'll be there.

I had Artie help me record my music, and sent it to him. He loved it so much he showed it to his band, and they loved it. They even asked me to be their new lead singer, and lead guitarist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Rachel." Artie smiled at me rolling his chair beside mine. I had stopped sitting at the top so I wouldn't see Spam, and Quinn...that's right I said Spam.

"Hey Artie." I smiled. It was already October, and everyday my heart broke a little more, and so did Artie's. But the good thing coming out of it was that I made a great friend in Artie, I wrote even more music, and I soon would not have to endure seeing bitch lips play his bad swagger around the girl who broke my heart. I still got to see Beth though. Since Noah would always hang around me I still got to see her. I know she will be one of the ones

"Jew baby" Puck smirked sitting on my right.

"Hey Noah." I sighed. He always sat by me. Never saying much just sitting there, like he was waiting for something to happen as if he waited for someone (Spam) to try something so he could punch him...or light him on fire. He and Finn would always fight over the seat by me once Finn took Artie's spot so I stood up and sat by him. I watched as Puck punched him in the arm, but the arm and called him an idiot.

"Berry." Santana commented sitting behind me with Brittney right next to her. "Hey, Rach"

"Hey guys." Mr Shue smiled. Then looked at me, and I shook my head no saying 'not yet'.

"Alright guys we need a great set list for sectionals."

"Oooo Rachel! You should so do one of your songs!" Tina exclaimed.

"They won't let me it's probably just produced music from actual labels." I say back.

"Oh." Tina frowned.

"What about doing _The Bee Gees_?" Sam asked.

I furrowed my brows together and looked back at him with everyone else thinking he must be gay, and stupid.

"What? No that's way out of date. Mr Shue I was actually going to suggest that we all pitch a song, you know? Tina nailed _True Colors _last year, and Mercedes has a powerful voice, and so does Santana...and" I skip Quinn and Sam "...Kurt belongs on Broadway." I say and everyone brightens on the complements.

"...What about me?" Finn pouted.

"You're good too." I say nodding.

"Just good?" he said.

And everyone groaned. "Actually Finn I hated when you sang _Losing My Religion_...it's a great song and you totally butchered it."

Every bit their lips from laughter.

"I'm with Rachel, Finn no one can redo that song, and I didn't even hear it, oh and Kurt you do belong on Broadway." Sam chimed in.

Finn clenched his fists glaring at Sam, and mumbled to Puck "We need to get rid of him."

Puck scoffed "You're the one who brought this dude here."

"You know what Rachel, that is a really great idea." Mr Shue said grinning.

Everyone gasped smiling and murmuring what they wanted to do.

Mr Shue laughed "Alright guys how about you all just decide on what you're going to sing, and at 4:30 you all may leave."

I looked over the small crowd in front of me seeing Quinn giggle at one of Sam's lame jokes.

Artie tap my shoulder forcing me to look away "Thanks." I say sighing.

"Anytime." he said giving me a lopsided smile.

"Hey Artie, can you stay for after everyone leaves...I have something important to tell you."

He smiled "Okay."

I went over to the piano making the notes for a couple of new songs I wrote while everyone laughed and talked.

I felt like someone was watching me, and so I slowly turned my head right when Puck called my name, and see Quinn quickly look away back at Sam.

"Yeah?" I say from the piano bench.

"You working on a new song?" he asked leaning down on the piano.

"Well...kind of just finishing it up. I wrote it...last year." I say as his smile faded reading the lyrics.

He put it down "That's...will you play it?"

I feel my heart crumble "I don't know."

"Please?" he asked.

"Please what?" Santana asked sitting next to me as she took my journal reading the words "You have to play this."

"I can't." I say looking at the keys.

Brittney sighed "Rach?"

All of our eyes looked at the expressionless blonde. "You can't let Quinn have this power over you. If you do it will wreck you...Just like it did with me and San before she finally said she wanted sex to be dating."

Santana nodded "She's right Rae...You can't let her take your voice too. We won't let that happen. Now play this depressing song." standing up and walking to the jazz band showing my work to them.

"Santana, no." I say sternly.

"Everyone! Rachel is gonna play us a song she wrote last year." Santana shouted.

"N-N-No I'm not." I stutter.

"Yes, she is." Artie let out.

"Oooo yay!" Tina grinned gripping Mike's arm.

"Guys shut up! Rachel's gonna sing!" Finn exclaimed taking a seat in front.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Stop kissing ass Finpel."

"What's going on guys?" Mr Shue asked walking in from his office.

"Rachel's gonna sing us one of her songs." Kurt explained.

"No I'm not." I say once again.

"Come on Rae! Do it hot mama! Show us what you got!" Mercedes grinned.

Mr Shue dimmed the lights sitting next to Finn.

Artie looked at me and nodded smiling.

I nodded taking a deep breath, and began as the drums started to beat.

**(Song belongs to The Fray titled Look After You)**

_**If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
**_

I remember feeling when I saw Quinn all by herself crying, lost, and alone. I felt the need to take care of her. To love her. I already saw her lip begin to tremble.

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh Be my baby  
I'll look after you**_

Sam was still oblivious that I was singing to Quinn, and Quinn was still oblivious that he was so gay.

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you be the one I always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_

I felt tears on my cheeks. Because I know that no one will ever make my heart beat the way Quinn Fabray does._****_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you/ And I'll look after you**_

I remember taking care of Quinn every time she needed me.

_**If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly**_

I thought she meant it when she said it back to me..._****_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

I bear my soul; letting Quinn see what she has done to me.

_**After you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh **_

_**It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own**_

I shut my eyes feeling like I might just crumble. Maybe that's why Noah never leaves my side._****_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh **_

I looked around seeing Santana wipe Brittney's tears away, Mr Shue blink a few times to hide his tear drops, Puck stare at the ground, and Quinn with red rimmed eyes.

"Ohh dang girl you know how to make someone bawl their eyes out." Mercedes said sniffling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When glee was over Artie stayed back with me.

"Artie there's something I need to tell you, and I wanted to tell you first because...well we've become very, and I didn't want you to find out when I tell everyone else."

"What is it Rachel?" Artie asked me concerned.

"I-I got accepted into Juilliard. I leave after sectionals."

Artie gaped opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Oh my gosh, Rachel that's great" he said speechless.

"Your..your not mad?" I asked furrowing my brows together.

"I'm jealous! Rachel of course I'm not mad...if anything you deserve this. You have been working on this since you were like 8 months!..." Artie sighed "Rachel I know you're hurting. This will most likely help you. I know it would for me, but please tell me your not leaving cause of Quinn."

"No I promise, she may have a little sliver of it but my cousin told me the band he was in lost their lead singer, and guitarist, and well I sent him that CD you helped me with, and they loved it. They want me to be in the band as well."

"Wow...Rach your going places...fast." Artie said shaking his head smiling.

I sighed in relief hugging him "Thank you Artie."

After about a minute he sighed looking down "Rach...since we're letting out secrets I should tell you mine." He gulped "When we all did the duets...the reason why Santana made it official with Brittney was because I lost my...I lost my"

"Ohhh...God Artie I'm so sorry." I say softly.

"Don't be...I should have said no, and did my duet with Tina and then I could have won her back, but instead I wanted to see her pained expression when Brittney waved and blew me a kiss."

"Oh...I know what you mean. Like the reason I sing my songs to you guys is so I could show Quinn-"

"What she gave up" Artie nodded knowing the feeling.

I feel my heart break hearing her name let alone saying it "God...I love her Artie."

"I know Rach...I know." he said bringing me in as close as he could rubbing my sobs away.

When his dad called saying he was he I wheeled him through the halls.

"So when are you telling glee club?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but you can't tell anyone especially Quinn." I say opening the door for him to go through.

"Why not Quinn?" he asked.

"Because I need to do this and seeing her face, and her pleading eyes will make me stay even if she doesn't want me."

"You have my word."

"You have mine as well." I say talking about him losing it to Brittney.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night I had asked Artie to ask everyone to stay after glee tomorrow, and not to tell Quinn. Of course Mercedes asked why but when Artie said just trust me the diva texted back 'Okay'.

The next day I had my physics class with Quinn. When our teacher told us to pair off "I looked to my friend Christine, but Quinn got to me first "Can we be...partners?" she asked looking down.

"Uh sure." I say grabbing my notebook, and pen to start off the lab.

Quinn and I finished fast out in the hallway but she stopped me before I left and said "Look...I-"

"Quinn...it's okay...let's just go back in okay." I say feeling my heart clench.

"Can we at least be friends?" she asked.

I looked down then up wanting to say no but I couldn't not to her. Instead I smile sadly nodding, and walk away.

As soon as I sat down I wanted to ball my eyes out, but my teacher asked if I could help out this other girl in my class Sami. Ha go figure right?

I nod sighing and lead the girl out. I actually have that nervous feeling around her. I always have since the 4th grade, but I shoved it away feeling nothing but my heart break.

"Hey...I don't need help." she said softly.

I looked in her eyes and nodded about to leave, but she stopped me.

"Come on." she said taking my hand and led me to the stairwell. She sat me down sitting beside me. "So you wanna tell me why your letting her have her cake and eat it too?"

I looked at her in confusion "What are you-"

"Quinn. Why are you just letting her have her way? She broke your heart for that gay guy."

I sighed I really didn't want to talk about them anymore. "I can't say no to her."

Sami sighed shook her head.

"Look if I tell you something will you promise me you won't tell a soul? Especially Quinn?"

She looks taken back "I promise."

I sighed looking for a lie in her eyes. "I'm graduating early; I got accepted into Julliard."

Her eyebrows shot up "Wow...that's really cool. Congrats."

"Thanks...see that's why I'm letting Quinn be a friend, because I'm leaving. I have nothing here for me anymore, and I need a distraction."

"If you want...I can be...your distraction" she smiled.

I blushed "I-I appreciate that. I really do but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't think I ever will be."

"Well whenever you need me I'm here. I know we don't hang out or talk at all, but when I see your face when you look at Quinn it makes my heart break."

We walked in together sharing secret smiles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was time for glee I was thankful Artie, and Santana sat by me today. Puck sat behind me, and so did Finn.

But as soon as it was over Sam and Quinn walked out, and I shut the door.

"What's up Rachel?" Puck asked.

"Look guys, I have something important to share with you all. But you all have to swear to God you won't tell Quinn or Sam."

They all nodded, and said they promised.

"I-I graduate this year. In December..." Everyone gasped looking shocked. "I found out that I got accepted into Julliard, and they want me to come next year."

Everyone asked 'what?'

"But...why can't you just finish up this year and next year? Why do you have to leave so early?" Santana asked.

"Because-"

"Of Quinn?" Mercedes interrupted.

I sighed "No."

Everyone looked at me saying they weren't stupid.

"Okay yes. It kills me to see Quinn with someone else, but she isn't the entire reason. I talked to my cousin and the band he was in let their lead singer go and he asked if I wanted in, because I sent him a CD of my work, and I said yes"

"But-But You can't do this to me Rach! To us!" Finn shouted. "What about us! What about Nationals! We can't do this without you!" Finn shouted

"That's not true Finn, you guys...I know you can do it." I say to them all who looked sad.

"No we can't Rach, we all knew it was going to be you to get us to win Nationals." Mercedes said bitterly.

"Mercedes don't ever doubt your voice again. Guys...I need this. I need to get away from everything. I had my life planed with Quinn. I planned on staying here with her, and Noah to help with Beth. Everything I wished for. Everything I wanted is gone now, and it hurts to see her with him. It hurts so much." I say crying.

"Rachel is right guys. She deserves this." Artie said wheeling himself next to me.

"I agree with wheels" Santana sniffled then walked to my side "You do deserve this Berry, but if you don't keep in touch I will hunt you down."

I smile "I promise."

Puck sighed, and walked over hugging me. "Rach, I'll keep you up to date with Beth, and I promise not to tell Q, but you do deserve this."

I sniffled breathing in his cologne I bought him for Hanukah last year.

I heard chairs sliding and saw Mercedes walking down with Kurt. "Girl this is gonna be hard keeping it from Q, but she had it right with you, and she messed up. I hope to see you when I become a star one day." she smiled.

I chuckle "Mercedes, you will be one day and when it comes you better do a song with me."

Kurt sighed "Rach, your gonna go far. I hope to one day be on Broadway with you."

I smiled "Kurt your gonna have a show all to yourself, and I will be there front row."

Tina smiled sadly with Mike in her hand "I can't wait to tell my kids one day that who they see on TV, and hear on the radio is the girl I got to dance with." Mike grinned.

"You better keep in touch Rachel." Tina said waving her finger at me.

I laughed saying "I promise." Then see a sniffling Brittney.

"Your leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah B, I am."

She wiped a tear away. "I hate Quinn, for doing this to you."

"Don't cry B...I'm doing this for me, and hey I bet I'll see you dancing in a music video." I smile.

She smiled "I promise to not tell Q."

"Thank you Brittney..Finn?"

He sighed "I'm gonna miss you a lot Rach...but I know you've wanted this since like forever...so I promise not to tell Q or Sam."

"Thank you Finn, thank all of you for supporting me I promise I'll keep in touch."

"Berry, you know what this means right?" Puck asked grinning.

I shook my head no.

"It means you can get away with anything since your about to leave."

I sighed "Please, someone make sure Noah stay's out of trouble."

Everyone lightly laughed.

"We have to go all out in sectionals this year." Tina said grinning.

"I'm with you on that." I say smirking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day when I was getting things out of my locker, and in the corner of my eye I could see Quinn making her way to me. I had acted like I didn't notice till Sami walked up.

"Hey, Rachel"

I saw Quinn halt in the middle of the hallway. "Hey, Sami. How's it going?" I asked shutting my locker.

Sami smiled walking with me till we turned the corner.

"Sorry about that I just saw her walking towards you, and I didn't want your day to start off shitty." Sami sighed.

"Thank you Sami." I say smiling as we walked away from each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys does anybody have a song to share for sectionals?" Mr Shue asked walking in.

"We do" Noah said standing up with Finn, Santana, Brittney, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes then walked over to the Stratocaster and slipping it on then turned to the mica. along with everyone else.

_**[Tina]  
When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,**_

[Finn]  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on

[Mercedes]  
Don't let yourself go, cause everybody cries and everybody hurts

[Santana]  
Sometimes... sometimes everything is wrong.

[Kurt]  
Now it's time to sing along

[Puck]  
When your day is night alone,

[Finn]  
(hold on, hold on)

[Tina]  
If you feel like letting go

[Kurt]  
If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on..

[Puck]  
Cause everybody hurts..

[Finn]  
Take Comfort in your friends  
everybody hurts..

[Puck]  
Don't throw your hand, oh no

[Finn]  
Don't throw your hand

_**[Mercedes & Finn]  
*If you feel like youre alone, no, no, no, you are not alone**_

[Kurt]  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,

[Santana]  
When you think you've had too much off this life...

[Puck]  
...to hang on

[Finn]  
Everybody hurts, sometimes,

[Puck]  
Everybody cries

[Brittney]  
And everybody hurts... sometimes

[Puck]  
And everybody hurts... sometimes, so hold on, hold on

[Everyone]  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on 

Mr Shue sniffled "Guys that was really great."

"Yeah it really was." I say back, everybody took turns hugging me, and Artie then sat down.

"I think we have one of the songs now Mr Shue." Sam smiled like a dummy.

"Yes, yes I think we have." Mr Shue smiled. "Anyone else?"

"Well I have one." I say raising my hand.

"Go right ahead Rachel." Mr Shue smiled

Rachel nodded walking to the piano.

_**I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime **_

Artie picked up his bass as Puck picked up his electric guitar.

_**And bad mistakes  
I've made a few **_

I jumped up taking the mic with me.

_**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through**_

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world 

I let my fingers walk the keys once more._****_

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose 

Everyone joined in this time._****_

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world

"Wooooooooo!" Puck yelled high fiving me and Artie with Mr Shue.

Sam laughed "That was great Rachel"

I smile "Why thank you kindly Sammy boy."

"Woo that's my girl!"

Everybody turned to the voice.

I looked behind me and gasped running to Pete jumping in his arm "Pete!"

He laughed hugging me tightly. The guys around him laughed as well.

"Andy! Joe!" I shout jumping in their arms giggling. Then step back smiling "What are you guys doing here?"

Pete laughed "We wanted to surprise you."

"Um hello? Rachel? You're already dating someone else?" Finn pouted.

I turn back to Pete giggling, and he tugs me close "Yes, yes she is." I could see Puck's and Finn's expressions Puck looks taken back and Finn looks like a hurt puppy but what catches my eye is Quinn. She looks sad.

Joe pulled me to him "No she's with me."

"No me!" Andy says hugging me.

I giggle then turn to my confused class.

"Guys" I chuckle "This is my band. My cousin Pete, Andy, and Joe." I smile and see the guys let out the breaths they had kept in, and Quinn look back up.

"Guys this is my teacher Mr Shue" I say as Mr Shue shakes all of their hands and see Pete whisper something to him and see Mr Shue nod smiling. "Guys this is glee club: Kurt, Mercedes, Santana-"

"Your kind of hot in an emo sorta way." Santana commented smirking.

Pete chuckled "Uh thanks."

"Jail bait." I say as Pete steps back from Santana.

"Brittney, Puck-"

"Dude are you a Jew too?"

"Yup, and so is Joe."

"Tina, Mike, Finn, and my good friend Artie."

"Hey what's up man." Pete said shaking Artie's hand.

"And that is Spam opse sorry Sam, and..Quinn."

"Oh, well I already know who I don't like." Pete mumbled into my ear making me giggle.

"So...you guys are a band together?" Finn asked.

"Yup." Andy smiled

"You guys should play us some songs." Mr Shue smiled

The guys all shurrged "Alright." Pete said.

I walked them to the instruments picking up the electric guitar as did Joe. Artie handed Pete his bass, and the jazz boy let Andy take his drums.

"Take it easy on us guys this is the first time we've played all together." Pete smiled into my mic.

We started playing having fun. Then I walked up to the mic.

**(I do not own this song titled Pros and Cons of Breathing by ****Fall Out Boy)**

_**Bury me standing under your window  
with the cinder block in hand  
Yeah cause no one will ever feel like this again  
And if I could move  
I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you  
I must have dragged my guts a block  
they were gone by the time we (talked)**_

I sang to Quinn. Who looked guilty as hell._****_

Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me I kicked the air._**  
Hide the details  
I don't want to know a thing  
**_

I made sure Quinn knew I was singing to her.

_**I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret  
My pen is the barrel of the gun.  
Remind me which side you should be on.**_

Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details  
I don't want to know a thing

I looked behind me watching as me and the band just go together._****_

I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel.  
I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel.

I grip the mic stand bending down._**  
Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate my!**_

_**Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate my! (1,2,3,4)**_

_**Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice**_

Joe, and Pete stood on either side of me screaming at the mic._****_

Whoa  
I want to hate you half as much and as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Mr Shue laughed clapping his hands "Woo that was great guys!"

"Wooo Jew power!" Puck fist pumped.

"Wow Rach that was just...wow" Tina exclaimed.

"Girl you were rocking this damn place!" Mercedes grinned.

"I was a little scared, but overall it was...'cool'" Kurt said using actual air quotes.

"Dude can I join?" Finn asked.

Pete laughed "Sorry dude no squares allowed."

I laughed with Joe and Andy.

Finn pouted.

"We already have a drummer Finn. A Kickass drummer!" I shout high fiving Andy.

"What's your bands name Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Uhh" I chuckled "We haven't decided yet."

"Whoa Rachel that was so hot." Brittney said slowly.

"Hmhm." Santana eyed me, and Pete.

Pete chuckled then whispered in my ear "Dude that girl scares me."

I chuckled trying to cover it up. Then look up to Mr Shue "Can I go ahead and leave?"

"Sure I think were done for today."

Everyone got up and I jumped on Pete's back "On ward! Bull's-eye!" I shout acting like I'm pointing a sword forward.

Pete chuckles and runs out the door. I didn't even notice how everyone practically followed us out. My cousin stopped in front of red Ferrari.

"No way this is yours?" I asked with my mouth dropped.

He chuckled "This was the only car they had left at the rental place up in Columbia." He threw the keys up to me as I caught them.

"No way...seriously?" I say in disbelief.

He laughed "Knock yourself out."

They guys jumped in the back and Pete sat in the front. "Well what are you waiting for cuz?"

I snapped out of it running to the passenger side jumping in.

"Alright let's crank this bitch." I mumble looking for the key slot.

Pete laughed "Can you drive a stick?"

I huffed a laugh "Can I drive a stick? Of course I can."

He laughed cranking up the stereo as it played _'Cyanide by Metallica'._

I floored leaving a gawking glee club behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(No POV)**

"Damn...that was bad ass." Puck muttered.

Sam sent Kurt a small glance then said pulling Quinn aside "I have to go and do some chores back at the house so I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Monday?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be busy this whole weekend." he said back.

"Oh...okay then." Quinn said slowly she really didn't want to spend the weekend alone with just her daughter. Or else she would feel the emptiness that Rachel used to fill.

"Alight then bye." Sam smiled walking off around the building.

Quinn looked taken back. Rachel would have never done that to her. She would always say kiss her goodbye.

Quinn snapped her head to a car that honked it was her mother. She sighed picking up her bag and jumping in.

As her mom chatted away about the country club on the way to the baby sitters Quinn saw the car Rachel had drove off in, in front of a burger joint.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, so what's the real reason you three are here?" Rachel asked taking a bite out of her garden burger.

Pete smirked with the rest of the boys. "Alright so here's the thing. We talked to your dads about taking you on a road trip across America to L.A. for your graduation present."

Rachel's eyes went wide "Sweet! Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Pete smiled.

"Alright! But why L.A.?" Rachel asked.

"Because," Pete wiped his mouth. As the two other boys smiled widely. "I put our songs together, and sent them off to record companies and one of them..."

Rachel felt her heart thumping against her chest "Ahuh"

"One of them wants us to go down to L.A., and make an E.P.!" Pete grinned.

"No Fing way!" Rachel shouted in disbelief.

They all laughed jumping around and hugging.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Pete, Andy, and Joe all left back home Rachel waited eagerly to start on their new E.P. album.

Rachel had a kick in her step when he went to school Monday morning. She was so happy she didn't even notice Quinn walk right into her.

"Oh my bad-...Quinn." Rachel said softly.

Quinn replied softly "It's okay."

Rachel bent down retrieving the blondes books for her. "Here"

"Thank you."

Rachel nodded then started to walk away but Quinn said "You know Beth really missed you this past weekend, if you want you can come over after school to see her."

Sami heard and quickly chimed in not wanting Rachel to be broken once more. "She would love to but can't...we have plans after school."

"Oh...well then maybe another time." Quinn said sadly.

"Quinn!" Rachel said running up behind her "...I see Beth when Noah brings her over, so we don't need to...do..that." Rachel said clarifying it for her.

"Oh...alright-" but before Quinn got another word out Sam walked up behind her and Rachel got dragged off by Sami.

"Is...is Rachel with Sami?" Quinn asked Sam.

"Uhh I'm not sure why?" he asked.

"No reason, just wondering." Quinn said tearing her eyes away from Sami and Rachel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The weeks flew by and soon enough the came down to sectionals. Everyone prayed that it would be way better than last years.

"Okay guys...don't freak out but apparently there has to be a three song set list." Mr Shue announced.

"What!" they all exclaimed

"But we only have two?" Sam said.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Santana snapped.

"It's cool guys, it's cool, we came up with three last year we can come up with one now." Rachel said standing up.

"Yeah Rachel's right." Finn said standing up to.

"So we have _Everybody Hurts, and We are the Champions..._what else could we do?" Mercedes asked.

"What about '_One'?" _Rachel asked. "We have everything ready for that song, and I'm sure Sam knows it."

"By U2?" the fake blonde boy asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know that song."

"Alright it's settled then...I am so proud of you guys." Mr Shue grinned then left the room.

Mercedes walked to Rachel and hugged her whispering "I'm gonna miss you so much girl...I know we didn't get along at first but I am glad to finally call you a friend."

"Thanks Mercedes I'm gonna miss you too."

"Cedes...why are you crying?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes shook her head no then smiled "No reason."

Quinn looked around to see most of glee sniffling and secretly wiping away tears. "What is going on?" she whispered to Sam.

"No idea." he replied looking just as stunned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the club waited to see who would win they were all so happy they had won.

Mr Shue had taken them all out for a celebration dinner.

Quinn didn't miss how everyone would secretly hug or squeeze Rachel's hand every now and again. Or when Puck gave her a brand new picture of Beth.

She didn't know why all of glee was crying. She was pretty sure they were all gonna see each other after Christmas.

But she watched anyway as everyone but her and Sam hugged Rachel whispering in her ear.

She didn't understand till the day after Christmas when she wanted to give the Berry's a gift for thanking them for all of their help.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked looking for the brunette.

The Berry men stopped what they were doing staring at Quinn "She...she didn't...tell you?" Jonah asked.

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked.

"Sweetie...she...she left." Jonah answered.

"Wh-What? What do you mean she left?" Quinn shuddered.

"Quinn she graduated early."

"What...no...no...no she didn't." Quinn said in disbelief.

Jim looked at his husband then picked up Beth walking her into the living room.

"She got an early acceptation into Julliard."

"But...then why didn't she just wait till after the summer?" Quinn asked feeling light headed she didn't know Rachel had left. She could believe she had just left.

"Because her band wanted to take her on a road trip for her graduation present." Jonah watched as Quinn began to sway. "Here sit down Quinn." but as soon as Quinn felt his arms around her she crumbled into a crying mess. Wishing it was Rachel that was holding her instead of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When school came back around Quinn yelled and screamed at everyone in the club demanding to know why they hadn't told her.

"Because you broke her heart!" Santana yelled back.

"She understood!" Quinn yelled.

Santana scoffed "Like hell she did! You are so damn selfish Fabray! First you treat Rachel like shit; tormenting her at school-"

"You did too!" Quinn shouted but the Latina ignored her.

"Then you lie to Finn about Beth, and hurt Puck, then you let Rachel wait on you hand and foot, and then! You narced on me to Coach then broke it off with Rachel for your own damn self!"

Quinn screamed ramming into Santana.

Santana pushed her hard making the blonde land on the floor.

"Wait Quinn...you're gay?" Sam asked.

"Yes bitch lips she is." Santana snapped.

"Oh no...Kurt-"

"No Sam don't" Kurt warned.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me she was with someone!" Sam yelled.

"What are you two bitches talking about?" Santana demanded.

"Sam...no...everyone will hate us." Kurt pleaded.

Sam sighed turning to Quinn "Quinn...I'm...I'm gay."

"I knew it!" Puck exclaimed.

"Dude" Finn said wide eyed.

"And well Kurt said I should get a gay beard and fast because Finn was catching on to us so...I used you...I'm sorry." Sam said.

Quinn was red eyed she had given up Rachel to be with a gay guy who just used her. Quinn kneed Sam in the crotch making him fall over "Do you know what I gave up for _you_!" she spat. Then walked over to Kurt.

"Quinn...I'm so sorry." Kurt muttered but Quinn growled slapping him hard across the face.

Quinn ran out of the room crying running to where Rachel had first found her the day they became friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When glee started again Kurt and Sam were the first ones to go.

A couple of months later when Quinn got up to drive Beth to the sitter then drive to school her heart stopped.

_'Gooooodmorning! Ohio! I have a new song called 'Sugar Were Going Down' today by a new band called __Understandings Arise__! Oh and by the way the lead singer is from Lima, Ohio! That is just awesome so I'll stop babbling and play the damn song.'_

_**Am I more than you bargained for yet/ I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear/ Cause that's just who I am this week/ Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum/ I'm just a notch in your bedpost/ But you're just a line in a song**_  
_**(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

Drop a heart, break a name/ We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round/ And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet/ A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
Quinn felt her heart clench when she heard the sound of Rachel's voice echoing in her car. She quickly parked turning off her car not being able to take Rachel's voice. She ran into school walking through the crazed hallways. Everyone was so into Rachel's new band, and it pissed Quinn off. Especially when Karofsky was shoving the video in her face.

When she went into glee it was worse Mr Shue used the projector to show the video of Rachel's new song

_**Is this more than you bargained for yet/ Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet/ Wishing to be the friction in your jeans**_

Quinn felt sick listening to these lyrics because she knew Rachel was singing about her. That the video was about her.

_**Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him**_

The camera went to Rachel's face. Quinn knew Rachel was talking about Sam.

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost/ But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

The video showed a girl being broken hearted by seeing the girl she loved with someone else._****_

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  


"I bet you wish you would have stayed with her now huh Fabray? I hope this song stays embedded in your stupid overly religious pea brain." Santana hissed.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn gritted.

"It's your fault she's gone." Santana snapped.

"Santana that's enough." Mr Shue warned.

"No! We were all doing great till Quinn let bitch lips in! Rachel loved you Quinn! How could you just throw all of that away!" Santana yelled. "Your so damn selfish."

"Enough!" Mr Shue yelled.

"No! You know what I'm done! I quit!" Santana yelled.

"Me too!" Brittney shouted throwing a mean glare at Quinn and stomped out.

After that Artie had enough as well and left.

Puck just stopped attending when he realized it just wasn't fun anymore.

Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Tina, and Mike were the last ones but when Tina broke it off with Mike to be with Artie he left and Artie came back.

But then Tina moved, and Artie left heartbroken as well.

Then Finn left refusing to take knowledge to Quinn.

Soon enough principle Figgins heard that only two remained and cut the club.

Everyone stayed away from each other afraid to fight once again.

The only ones who were still close were Mercedes and Quinn. The rest stayed far away.

Puck only talked to Quinn about Beth only if necessary.

Quinn felt so alone. All she had was Beth and Mercedes, and Puck but he didn't count because he was just being weird but Quinn didn't know why.

It hurt her when she noticed everyone put Rachel's photos on their lockers and binders; singing her songs when just a few months back no one took acknowledge of her. Quinn ended up yelling at the entire football jocks when they were saying how awesome and to Rachel was.

"You assholes! Just a few months ago you were throwing Slushies in her face!" she yelled but Mr Shue made her calm down.

And then there was Kurt. She hated him, she made damn sure him and Sam got slushied everyday. Many times Kurt apologized to her over and over again. Even to all the gleeks but none gave forgiveness to him. Not even Mercedes talked to him anymore she was so mad at what he did to Quinn and Rachel. Every time he would try and talk to her she gave him the cold shoulder and walked away.

Santana and Brittney pretty much got all the cheerios on their side because come on Quinn is the captain, but when Quinn stabbed Santana in the back they turned theirs to her.

Quinn and Mercedes always sat together talking about nearly everything but Rachel.

One night when Puck brought Beth back to Quinn's house he stayed in his car with the phone to his ear laughing and smiling.

_'God Beth looks so cute Noah I just wish I could eat her up.' Rachel said looking at a picture Puck had sent her._

Puck chuckled listening to her voice he missed Rachel more than he thought could be possible but he didn't know why.

When he saw Quinn coming outside he quickly said "Hey look I'll call you back in a sec."

_'Alright' _

"Why are you still in here on your phone?" Quinn asked.

"Just talking to a friend. You ready Beth?" Puck said changing the subject.

"A friend huh?" Quinn smirked "What's her name?"

Puck sniffed picking up Beth's dipper bag handing it to Quinn.

"Just a friend. I gotta go, call me if Beth needs anything."

"Wait Puck look I know your mad at me...but we have Beth so could we at least be civil?"

Puck sighed "Alright."

"Okay...well goodnight."

"Night." Puck sighed watching Quinn walk back up to her cold house. He lifted his phone back up calling Rachel.

_'Heyyy I was wondering if you were gonna call me back.' Rachel chuckled._

Puck chuckled starting his truck putting it on speaker hooking it onto his adapter. "So what's going on in Hollywood?"

_Rachel sighed 'Well they wanna put me on this reality show called the lights'_

"Wow what's it about?"

_'They want to put me in this epic love story with some girl named Lauren, and another named Kristin.'_

Puck smirked chuckling "Are they hot?"

_Puck heard Rachel breathing a laugh against the phone 'Uh yeah you could say that.'_

"Well then do it." he said as a matter of fact.

_'If I do I'll have to let a camera crew pretty much follow me 24/7 for like 6 months'_

Puck laughed "I think you should so we could all see you more."

_Rachel chuckled 'I'll think about it.' _

_(Hey Rachel their ready for you.) 'Alright be right there.'_

"You have to go?" Puck asked hearing what was said.

_'Yeah I'm doing this live interview here in a few.'_

"Oh yeah I saw that! I'm gonna go watch it haha!"

_'Oh God please don't' Rachel giggled._

"Alright then I'll let you go Hollywood."

_Rachel chuckled 'Alright, talk to you soon Noah. Bye'_

"Bye." Puck said then heard the line go dead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn took Beth back she put her to sleep turning on her lap top to watch Rachel's live interview.

_'Hello internet viewers I'm here live with Rachel Berry the lead singer in vocals and lead guitarist of 'Understandings Arise'. I'm gonna ask her questions that you guys, the fans have asked. So Rachel your 17 years old and just graduated high school a few months back. I mean how does this feel to be at the top of best selling chart? Your song 'Sugar Were Going Down' has been number 1 for weeks till radio DJ's started playing the rest of your E.P. album, and that has been number 1 for months now.'_

_'It's extremely surreal. I'm being asked left and right to appear in night clubs, parties, shows, movies. I mean it's something I've always wanted, and now I have it.'_

_'Wow...I have met many bands, but really you guys seem very down to Earth and real. I must say I have the whole E.P. album on my IPod.'_

_Rachel chuckled 'Thank you.'_

_The interviewer smiled 'Okay so were gonna start taking the questions that are being asked now...let's see...ahh a great question from Mel in Miami, FL. she asked 'What 'The Pros and Cons of Breathing' song means to you'_

_'Oh wow great question...umm a few months back the person I loved left me for someone else, and I just...you know felt heartbroken. That's why most of the songs are about heart break.'_

_'Ohh man who ever it was is really stupid.' the girl said. 'But my favorite part in the song is when you sing 'I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret, my pen is the barrel of the gun remind me which side you should be on.'_

_Rachel chuckled 'Wow...Is it bad I find that really hot that you just quoted me...in my song...like said earlier surreal.'_

_The blonde blushed and chuckled nervously. 'It's a great song...Okay Remy from Road Island asked 'Are you single?'_

_Rachel chuckled 'Yes, yes I am.'_

_The blonde looked up smiling then back down at the questions 'Cam from Texas wants to know if you and your band are going to make a full length album anytime soon'_

_Rachel nodded 'Actually yes we are it will probably have maybe 10 to 15 songs. We haven't decided yet.'_

_'Blake from Seattle asked 'Why did you choose Understandings Arise as your band name?'_

_'Well actually that was the hardest part for us, the band name. It means everything; it pretty much molds what you think of the band before you even hear them. But it's basically saying that you know at first you might not understand when something bad happens to you but you know it happened for a reason, and you know maybe you'll learn why eventually or right away, hell it can be years, but one way or another you'll know why.' _

_'It's really great name, and perfect for you guys...Rod from Arizona would like to know if you and the band are going to have any concerts soon?'_

_'Um you know we haven't actually talked about that before, but...we'll see.' Rachel replied._

_'Ronnie from Illinois wants to know how high school was for you.' _And there it was the question Quinn and Rachel had been dreading.

_'Uh actually high school sucked, I wasn't cool or popular...I used to get slushied everyday till..-'_

_'Wait a minute slushied?' the blonde girl asked._

_Rachel chuckled 'Yeah it was something the cheerleaders and jocks would do to the social pariah's of the school.'_

_The blonde huffed a laugh 'What a bunch of little assholes'_

_'I used to be this extremely self centered, egotistical, narcissistic girl who talked too much and dressed like a kid who met an old lady.'_

_'What made you change?' the blonde asked._

_Rachel let her eyes briefly look down at the floor feeling her heart clench then looked up at the blonde 'I fell in love.' _

_'Do you stil love this person?' the blonde asked._

_Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded smiling sadly 'I always will.'_

Quinn let the tears slowly fall from her tired eyes.

_Rachel chuckled 'Sorry I just made this interview very depressing next question please.' she smiled a fake smile._

_The blonde chuckled and read the next question aloud 'Jamie from New England would like to know who your favorite bands are.'_

_Rachel tilted her head back a little chuckling 'Man that's such a hard question...um I guess the classic rock bands you know like The Doors, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Def Leppard, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Van Halen, ohhh man Santana! Umm Foreigner, Deffinetly Queen, The Kinks, Blue Oyster Cult, Kiss, Black Sabbath, The Police, Lanyard Skynyrd. But my over all my top band would be Journey.'_

_'Whoa...I think you just became the hottest girl in the world.' the blonde said seriously._

_Rachel laughed._

_The blonde laughed 'Well there you have it folks you just got to know Rachel Berry a little more.' _

Quinn took out her ear buds closing her lap top lying on the bed. She reached for her IPod hooking it up to her dock for her and her daughter clicking down to the 'R's for Rachel and clicked play listening to softmelody of one Rachel Berry's voice, before she became famous.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5 months later**

Quinn and Mercedes had agreed to watch the MTV music awards and even voted for every poll Rachel was in which were: Best Hot Rocker, Best New Artist, Best Rock Video, Video Of The Year, and Breakthrough Video. And Rachel won every single one.

Same goes for the American Music Awards she won: Favorite Band, Favorite Album. But the biggest one Rachel had always dreamed about were the Grammy's winning Record of the year, Album of the Year, Song of the year, Best New Artist, Best Rock Performance, Best Rock Song, Best Rock Album. Quinn and Mercedes were cheering crying for Rachel.

The next morning they were watching _'E! News'_.

_'Is Rachel Berry going to college, and is she going to be staring in a reality show with Lauren Conner, and Kristin Leery? She was recently scene by Julliard in New York City. Stay tuned cause we have the answer coming next.'_ The TV showed Rachel walking down the street from the school entrance.

"I hope one day I'll be just as famous as Rachel." Mercedes said out loud.

"You will be Mercedes; I know you will everyone does." Quinn said back.

"What do you want to do Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Well I'm probably gonna stay here for college I can't just leave with Beth when Puck's life is here, but I want to be a realtor."

"Well I promise when I get out of this town, and become rich and famous I'm bringing you with me, and if Puck wants to come then he can."

Quinn smiled bringing Mercedes in a tight hug after Mercedes held her fist out.

"Friends till the end?"

Quinn smiled brightly landing her fist against the diva's "Friends till the end."


End file.
